Bluetooth-enabled devices often automatically connect to each other and can be jointly used for engaging in a telephonic communication. However, as understood herein, there are times when a user may be near one of the devices, such as a smart phone, while not being near another of the devices, such as a Bluetooth headset. Nonetheless, owing to the automatic connection of the smart phone to the headset, when a user attempts to engage in the telephonic communication using only the smart phone, the user may not hear anything at the smart phone because the audio for the telephonic communication is being presented at the Bluetooth headset, which may not be a conveniently accessible distance away from the user. There are currently no adequate solutions for addressing the foregoing.